Breaking Hearts
by cherrywolf1
Summary: People are trying to break up S+S! Why would they want to do this? who are they? please r+r
1. the new students

Summary: People are trying to break up S+S! Why would they want to do  
  
this? Could they be more than heartbreakers? Please r+r  
  
First of all, thank you for reading this fanfic! It's my first one, and I'm not sure if this is even a good story. So if you have any comments-even flames- please review. Please….  
  
"…" talking  
  
'…' thinking  
  
  
  
Breaking Hearts  
  
By Cherrywolf  
  
"Please welcome our new student, class!" the teacher said. As if right on cue, the door to the classroom slid open. In walked two people- a girl and a boy, who looked pretty much alike. The girl had dark brown hair and eyes. The boy had black hair and also, dark brown eyes. The teacher continued: "This is Kimora and her brother, Kimoro." She turned to face them. "Kimora, you sit next to Li Syaoran, and Kimoro, next to Sakura Kinomoto(did I spell that right?) . Sakura, Syaoran, raise your hands."  
  
  
  
The two groaned and raised their hands. At the same time, both felt a dark aura suspended in the air. "Hide your aura," Syaoran whispered to Sakura. Actually, he didn't need to-she already did.  
  
  
  
The two new students walked to their seats. Kimora and Kimoro both thought the same thing as they sat down: "he/she is really cute. Looks like our stay on Earth would be so bad after all."  
  
  
  
@!@!@!@!After school…@!@!@!@!  
  
  
  
Kimora and Kimoro both "Humph" ed. 'Seeing those two together make me sick' Kimora commented silently to her brother.  
  
'Oh, so you've fallen for the boy, I see.' teased Kimoro.  
  
'So what if I have?' snapped Kimora. 'There's nothing wrong with him.'  
  
'If you really want him, there IS a plan that would work… IF you cooperate. But, more than likely, our precious plan might fail. I mean, I have a feeling that-'  
  
'That what, brother? That the girl, Sakura is cute?  
  
'Well, yes…' Kimoro admitted. 'But that's not my point. The thing is, what if they are the cardcaptors that Mother wants?'  
  
'You mean-'  
  
'Exactly. What if they're them. Then we'd have to destroy them sooner or later. But I've got a better plan…'  
  
A few minutes later, the two walked towards their apartment both almost skipping with excitement thinking about what will happen tomorrow.  
  
  
  
So? How was it? How was it? Should I continue this story, or should I delete it? Anyway, I'm not going to continue util at least ONE person says I should. And by the way- if there's anything wrong with the names (including those that I made up), tell me so I could change them. PLEASEEE r+r 


	2. the mysterious woman

I am SOOOO sorry for getting this chapter up so late. Well, it isn't my fault I had to study for the SAT, then have a project due right after that... Sheesh. Anywayz, I hope you like this chapter...  
  
Oh, and for Kacie... In case you want to know, YES, this is S+S. First of all, I have no idea what kind of person would write something other than S+S. If anyone ever saw it, it's kinda obvious that S+S already like each other. So why change it?  
  
And by the way... Syaoran never went back to Hong Kong-- just a reminder-- and will not in my story. (Well, maybe, but not forever, and not at the end of the story, either, unless he goes with Sakura.)  
  
Besides that (I'm saying too much, but still, I have to say this), at the end (or somewhere) the brother and sister won't be trying to break up S+S, so I'll have to change my summary the next time I update. Not this time, because I've only got, like 2 minutes to put up this chapter. So, anyways, enjoy this chapter (and if you hate it, too bad for me, then).  
  
"..." talking  
  
... thoughts  
  
Breaking Hearts  
  
^Chapter 2^--^The Cardcaptors^  
  
by cherrywolf  
  
---That same day after school---  
  
*****flashback*****  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were walking through the park, closely followed by Kimora. Ugh... Kimora thought to herself. I can't hear what they're saying, and if I'm too close, then they'll see me. Wonder what I should do.  
  
With Sakura + Syaoran...  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran started, making sure Sakura is listening. When Sakura nodded, he began. "Did you feel anything really weird when Kimora and Kimoro entered the classroom today?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "I felt this strange, dark aura."  
  
Syaoran was just about to began talking, when- "AHHHHHHHH!!"- a car came straight down the road, heading for him and Sakura. Quickly, he pushed Sakura away--just to land on his face, right in the car's way!  
  
"Oh, no!" Sakura gasped. As fast as she could, Sakura called out her wand, and stopped time. Dragging Syaoran out of the way (he was also time-frozen), Sakura used erase to erase the memories of everyone who saw.  
  
Going to the side of the road, Sakura called back time and changed her wand back into a key, which she hung around her neck.  
  
Syaoran looked around, confused. He had been in front of the car just a second ago. Now he was on the sidewalk, the car passing by him. After a moment of thinking, he finally figured out what had happened. He turned around to see Sakura behind him, and smiled. "Thank you," he said. "Could I walk you home?" Syaoran asked, with a small bow.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped at the way he asked her, but said yes.  
  
Meanwhile, with Kimora....  
  
Kimora stood with her back against a huge tree. What had just happened? She looked at Kimoro and wondered what he was thinking about.  
  
*****flashback******  
  
Kimora stood behind the tree. So she IS the card mistress. I never thought that a person who looked so fragile and weak could be the card mistress. Hmm... This would mean a slight change of plan. she thought.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, she heard Kimoro's voice. So she is. So this world is full of surprises--and disappointments--for the two of us.  
  
Kimora was too busy watching the scene going on to figure out what Kimoro meant. She was surprised herself to find that she wasn't frozen in time. And, besides that, she didn't lose her memory.  
  
Kimoro guess what was going on, and so he started explaining.  
  
*****flashback ends (both)*****  
  
Kimora looked up. "That's what happened, mother" she explained.  
  
A woman looked up. Her face was hidden behind some shadows, though one see that she was wearing a dark-green, sparkly(ish) and long dress. She was sitting on a beautiful throne, covered all over with all sorts of gems and glittering stones. Finally, she spoke. "Good job. The fist day, and you've figured out who they were. I'd thought it'd take you at least a week. But it IS kind of obvious why you were in a hurry to find out."  
  
Kimora and Kimoro hung their heads. "Sorry, mother. We won't do it again. We promise." The two said together.  
  
The woman laughed. "Well, I'll see to that myself," she said as she raised a finger. Suddenly, Kimora and Kimoro had different impressions of Sakura and Syaoran--far different. "Now," she said, "We need to discuss our new plans. Thing is, I think the two may already be doubting you."  
  
Kimora gasped in surprise. "You mean that we have to be careful."  
  
The woman shook her head. "Not just that, Kimora. Also, we must not do anything right now."  
  
Kimoro spoke: "But if we don't, then it'll be too late. They'll suspect us and kill us before we get to do anything. I think that it's better if we strike first."  
  
The woman looked at Kimoro, and Kimoro stared back. Kimora could tell that she was communicating with Kimoro, but she wanted to hear what she was saying, too.  
  
*****The woman and Kimoro's "talk"*****  
  
You know, Kimoro, You MAY be right to some, but I am sure that I am right.  
  
Mother, what makes you say that? You know, what I said could be true.   
  
First of all, you've got to get them to trust you. And to do that--   
  
We must not do anything, so that they will think that we're harmless.   
  
*****end conversation*****  
  
"By the way," the woman said out loud, so Kimora could hear, too. "Expect me to be living with you from now on."  
  
"What?!" Kimora and Kimoro said in unison.  
  
"Well, of course, the average family needs an adult." Kimora and Kimoro groaned. "So, we shall get to work whenever the two trust you enough to not be suspicious..."  
  
Well, I suppose that's it! You can't possibly require me to write anymore...  
  
I'm outta ideas!!!! Anyways, please r+r, and I'll be back with another chapter (hopefully soon) 


End file.
